Naked
by Carlisle'sCoven
Summary: On the day of the 53rd Grammys Tommy desices to show his support for Adam by running through town naked... Adam Lambert, Tommy Joe Ratliff, ADOMMY. read and review! ;D


**A/N: okay so I got this idea from one of my twitter buddies fANNAtic3. On the day of The Grammys she tweeted _"I recon TommyJoeRatliff should run though california naked with Gammybert written on his ass to show support ;)" _Which i found extremely funny and insparational. So this is what i came up with. ;P If you like it, and you are on twitter, send her a shout out, cuz this one shot never would have been writtin if it wasn't for her tweet. I hope you guys enjoy it! xD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Adam, Tommy, Isaac, Sophie, or fANNAtic3...they own themselves and their ideas..haha**

**~Jackie**

* * *

Isaac was right, this really was a dumb idea, bad ass, but dumb. I knew he thought I was joking when I brought it up, but I was dead serious. The game of monopoly we had been playing for three hours was going nowhere, and we had nothing better to do. Sophie, Isaacs wife, wanted us to go shopping with her, but I was quick to turn that down, I already went shopping with Adam more than I wanted to. I loved Adam, more than anything, but I needed 'Tommy time' too. But even Tommy time got boring, and Isaac really wasn't much fun either. At least not today.

It took us almost as long to come up with another idea, as it did to play the fucking board game. When we turned on the television the Grammy commercial sparked the scheme, and only the two of us would be dumb enough to actually go through with it.

Santa Monica Boulevard was crawling with tourist and various other insignificant people. It was sunny, the weather was perfect, and the town was buzzing with people here for The Grammys. That's were Adam was. Smiling for the cameras, waving to fans, and no doubt flirting with the interviewers. I was used to that, I found it cute actually, and Adam made it clear he was mine. Since I wasn't invited to accompany him, I had to show my support somehow after all...

So instead of sitting at home, watching the show on TV, potentially still playing the longest fucking board game none to man with Isaac, we decided to do something completely and utterly dim-witted.

"This isn't gonna end well," Isaac warned. "You know that right?"

I nodded, a devilish smile painting my lips. "I know..."

Isaac, I could tell wasn't quite as up for the display as I was. We were sitting in his car, stark naked under trench coats, with "GRAMMYBERT" painted across our asses in red glitter paint. Oh yes, we were just awesome like that. Public indecency was a minimal crime in LA. It happened all the time, so why would it matter now, at least it was for a good cause.

Isaac sighed. "This is fucking crazy man." he laughed.

I shrugged. "He deserves to win, what's a better way to show it?"

Isaac thought a moment, and then nodded agreeing with the strange logic. Only me, him, and maybe the Glam God himself would understand the logic of streaking for an occasion such as this.

"Well if we're gonna do this lets go now." Isaac said unlatching the handle of the car door.

Without any other hesitation, we took off the coats and got out of the car. The first thing my brain told me when I stepped out of the car butt naked was to get back in the car, only, that urge quickly passed. I took off running down the side walk before Isaac- with the biggest fucking smile on my face. Car horns were blaring, girls were screaming and men ran the other direction. It was a fucking awesome feeling. A little breezy in obvious places but, still a rush. My heart was pounding and I was starting to sweat, but I kept running.

"Grammy for Adam!" I screamed as I rounded another corner. "Grammy for Adam fucking Lambert!"

After that Isaac started to shout too.

What a sight it must have been, surely it would be all over the internet by tomorrow. I didn't care. I wanted people to know exactly who my vote went to, if they didn't get it from this show, no one would.

Why I thought this brilliant plan would go uninterrupted was beyond me. Somewhere in the back of my mind I had to have known something was going to happen. After all, two grown men, sober men I might add, where running down a street in California naked, just because they wanted Adam to win a fucking Grammy. Most people who took off their clothes in public places were either wasted, or being paid. To be completely honest the police I expected, the crazy fans was another thing.

"Oh my God!" a girl hollered as I hurried past her. "Was that Tommy?" the sound of three girly screams preceded the comment, and the sound of feet smacking the concrete.

"Aw shit..." I breathed, growing tired of running. I had had enough horny fan girls on the Glam Nation Tour to last me a life time, I didn't need it now.

"W-what?" Isaac huffed.

"Look..." I nodded back towards our followers.

"Fuck!"

"Do you remember where we parked?" I asked, losing interest in our obnoxious idea almost instantly.

"This way!" he quickly twisted around the corner, and I followed.

Just as the blue car came into view, so did two very disgusted looking police officers. Right at that moment, I knew this was the end. We were trapped between three lusting fan girls and two brawny cops who looked like they wanted to kill us. Like earlier, there really weren't any words to describe the feelings that rushed through my system, but unlike earlier, this feeling was not a good feeling. This conversation was going to be interesting.

"Would you two . . . gentle men like to explain where your clothes are?" the tallest officer asked when he handed us both towels to cover ourselves.

"Yes, where are your clothes Tommy?" Isaac asked, giving me an 'I told ya so look'

I thought a moment. Upon hearing the giggles behind me, another dumb ass idea drifted into my train of thought. Lying probably wasn't something I should have even considered, but I was in an 'I don't give a fuck mood.' _Oh Tommy how much trouble are you gonna get yourself into?_

"They stole them." I said, pointing to the group.

The darker skinned officer raised his neck to look at the girls and rolled his eyes. "And I'm sure they were the ones who painted 'Grammybert' on your backsides as well." He raised eye brow.

I shook my head. "No that was my idea." I smiled despite the situation.

Both officers shook their heads and took us both by the arm. "Come on, let's go down town."

~oOo~

"This is your fault." Isaac muttered, sitting beside me on the small bench in our cell.

There was an odd odor I had been trying to identify for the past hour or so, and so far had come up with nothing. After taking mug shots- which I enjoyed, and finger printing us, the L.A police department was generous enough to lend us prison uniforms since our clothes were quote 'missing'

"It was fun though..." I smiled, nudging him with my elbow.

He smirked slightly.

"Mr. Carpenter. Your wife has bailed you out. You are free to go now." The officer with the dark skin told him.

Isaac's wife looked at us from her place at the counter. I was surprised to see a smile on her pink lips. Isaac stood as the police man unlocked the cell door to let him out.

"I hope you boys enjoyed your little rendezvous" she said.

"It was Tommy's idea." Isaac said, kissing her sweetly.

She laughed looking my way. "Why does that not surprise me?"

"Ya aren't gonna bail me out Soph?" I teased.

She shook her head. "Mmm no...Adam's on his way. I'll let him deal with you. Good bye Tommy."

"Chao."

The couple left, Isaac still in the prison uniform, and I was by myself. Sophie's comment started to sink in as I sat waiting. I realized I wasn't sure what reaction I was going to get when Adam showed up. Suddenly I regretted the stunt. I could have potentially ruined the best night of his life because he had to come pick up his idiot boyfriend at the police department. I bit my lip when I heard the door open and his harmonious voice speak to the man behind the counter.

"You know." I heard Adam say. I looked up to see him standing at the cell door.

He looked gorgeous. His jet black hair was slicked back, with jut the slightest hint of glitter. The makeup he wore was subtle, but defined, making his blue eyes stand out. His black button down shirt was unbuttoned half way, and black beads and a pendent hung around his neck. My heart skipped a beat.

"I should be extremely pissed that you would do something like this on my night. . ."

I winced at his tone.

"But, oddly, I find it flattering."

I looked at him to see a smile on his glossy lips. "Really?"

"Mmm hmm." he smirked.

I stood up, and walked over to the bars that separated us. "So...uh...you gonna bail me out?" The cell was starting to grow very unappealing. At first it was funny, now I wanted out before the walls started to close in around me.

Adam thought a moment, this cobalt eyes twinkling. "I think that can be arranged...but..."

"But what?" I asked, uncertain I wanted to know what he was thinking.

"You have to help me celebrate when we get home." Adam winked.

I smiled and pressed my body against the cold metal bars. "I think I can do that."

The bars created an undesirable barrier between our two bodies. That didn't stop us though; Adam managed to press his lips to mine briefly, and then walked over to the counter with an impish grin. He spoke to the officers, and the taller one from earlier unlocked my cage door.

"Let's go Glitterbaby." he laughed, reaching out with his hand.

I gratefully took it.

"Should've asked if we could borrow a pair of handcuffs..." I joked when we got out side.

Adam laughed. "Oh I think I can come up with something."

We got in his car and drove back to our apartment. The ride was short, consumed with him making fun, and laughing about the new coverage Isaac and I managed to stir up. I told him about the girls and he only laughed harder.

~oOo~

"Where is it?" I asked excitedly when we were back in our living room.

"Where's what?" Adam asked, taking off his coat, and tossing in onto the sofa.

"Your Grammy." I explained.

Adam smiled, and embraced me. "I didn't win."

My eyebrows pulled together. "But you said we were going to celebrate." He was confusing me.

"I don't have to win a Grammy to want to get laid." he laughed.

Despite the fact that he was practically forcing himself on me, I was still stuck on the fact that he didn't win. What the fuck is wrong with the Grammy people. Don't they know that he just finished a sold out world tour? I was pissed.

"Why the fuck didn't you win?" I asked still angry

Adam shrugged. "I don't know."

"Well you should have." I grumbled.

He laughed. "Maybe...maybe not."

My eyes narrowed. Why did he have to be so cool about everything? He acted the same way when he lost Idol...not that I really cared then. But still.

"So I ran naked through Los Angeles for no reason?" I muttered.

Adam placed his index finger under my chin and brought my face close to his. "No, you did it to support me no matter the outcome and I'm grateful, now help me celebrate my loss or I'm taking you back to the police department."

I smiled and tugged on his bottom lip with my teeth. "Yes sir..."

Adam picked me up and I wrapped my legs around his torso, while our lips crashed against each other. we were in the bed room before I knew it.

~oOo~

I let out a low moan, and tried to pull my restrained arms free from the headboard as Adam teased me with his soft lips. I had scoffed when my Babyboy had brought out the tie he was going to use to tie me with, thinking that I would be able to free myself quickly. But Adam must have learned to tie knots from a fucking Boy Scout 'cause the red silken tie wouldn't budge.

"Adam..." I whined gruffly, not knowing if I wanted him to free me or not "You're teasing me." I pouted at him and tried to look sad, but his lips covered my pout and a groan left my mouth. His hands trailed down my naked chest, sending ripples of pleasurable shivers through my body.

He kissed my neck clutching my sides and letting me moan as he kissed and sucked and messaged all the way down to my stomach. He hovered over my and the closeness of his lips made me groan and whine desperately. I had to free myself form the stupid tie before I went crazy.

"A-Adam. . ." I breathed again, tugging on the silk tie again. "Let me go. . ."

Adam looked up at me in a thoughtful expression, his blue eyes sparkling. "Oh I don't know."

I looked at him nervously. He had to let me go. I was going to go insane if I already hadn't left for the asylum as it was. I suppose this was his way at getting back for having to pick me up at the police station and miss all the after parties.

"Maybe," Adam cooed. "What's in it for me?" He hovered over me with a quirky expression, and sucked on my bottom lip, only adding to my frustration.

"An-anything. . ." I promised when he let my lip go. He smirked and trailed his smooth fingertips up my arms, causing goose bumps to raise on my skin, until they finally stopped at the impossible knot.

"Any thing?" Adam asked allowing his soft lips to linger over mine as he talked.

"Yes anything!" I said gritting my teeth wishing he would just untie me already.

I could feel his warm breaths against my cool skin, and his very scent intoxicated me. My body was addicted to him in every imaginable way. I was aching for more of him, and being restrained was nothing short of torture.

I could feel his warm breaths against my cool skin, and his very scent intoxicated me. My body was addicted to him in every imaginable way. I was aching for more of him, and being restrained was nothing but torture. His graceful fingers pulled lightly on the silky tie until the slick fabric fell from my wrists. Before I could move my arms though, Adam gripped my wrists and kept them restrained above my head. I tried to pull free, but his clasp was too strong.

"What that-" I grunted before Adam cut me off.

"You said anything." He smirked playfully.

"That's not fair," I complained sticking my bottom lip out, pouting again.

And just wrapped his mouth around my protruding lip and sucked on it as I moaned. He pulled away smiling, still keeping my hands above my head.

"I never promised I would be fair." he said sensually.

"All is fair in love and war!" I said just being an ass.

Adams eyes narrowed in the darkness. "Would you shut up and let me fuck you?"

I was silent for a moment then thought up a remark fast, "Well I was going to fuck you but you won't let my damn arms go."

I watched the look of playful frustration on his face turn into amusement, and he let my wrists go, allowing his satin smooth fingers to trickle down my arms and to my chest. I had to gain the courage to fight back a little now that my arms were free; he would expect it. His soft lips encompassed mine and I almost lost all the urges to resist him. My eyes closed, and I felt my body tremble. His hand slid down my body and took hold of me. I gasped at his touch. My fingernails clawed into the skin on his back. He smiled and began to pump his hand and the sensation felt amazing. I had to tell myself to breath and soon I was gasping for air and about to come. He knew how to work me in the best way and I could help but to scream at the pure pleasure of it all. When he stopped, he leaned in close to my ear like he was going to whisper something into my ear.

His velvet soft lips caressed the skin of my earlobe as he spoke almost inaudibly. "Tell me you want this Tommy, because I want you."

My breath caught, as he rubbed my aching spot, making my hips thrust upward. "I-I want it. . ." I breathed.

He slid in gently so that I could get used to his size. He gasped when he entered and the pleasure numbed the pain. My breathing became labored, as ecstasy coursed through my veins, turning my blood to ice. I would have to run through town naked more often. I thrust against him, the friction causing sharp twinges of excitement to rush through my body.

I could tell the thrusts were coming faster now...he was about to come and so was I. But I wasn't ready for that yet, I wanted more, I wanted more of him. I stopped his hand with mine slowing down the rhythm.

Adams mouth pulled off of mine and he looked at me confused.

"I want to enjoy this longer" I answered.

"mmm..." he murmured in agreement, pressing his lips back upon mine.

His slick tongue glided across my bottom lip, begging for entrance, and I let him in. A deep moan radiated from deep inside my chest and onto his mouth. Our breathing got heavier and I could feel myself coming, and this time I wouldn't be able to stop it.

Adam moved his mouth the crook of my neck, kissing, biting and sucking, leaving large red marks. My fingers pulled franticly at his messy black hair, twisting and yanking at every jolt of arousal that Adam sent raging through my system.

"A-aaaddaammm!" I groaned as I finally came. My back arched, causing my body to press up against his, and Adam moaned loudly as his eyes rolled into the back of his head.

He rolled off of me, his chest rising and falling quickly, glistening in the dim light from the sweat that coated his entire body. We both laid in the dark for a moment, gazing at the spinning ceiling fan above us. The small amount of air that it blew down upon our heated bodies cooled me. With a sigh, I turned my focus to Adam. A blissful smile pained his swollen lips and his eyes were closed. I don't know how I had managed to steal him, he was far too gorgeous and I didn't deserve him.

He looked at me then, his icy blue eyes sparkling brightly.

"What are you looking at?" he asked softly.

"Someone so beautiful and talented that he doesn't have to win an award to let the world know he is." I said gazing deep into his eyes.

For a second, I thought my statement was going to make him cry. I knew how excited he was when he got the call while we were on tour about the nomination. I was more than unhappy that he didn't get it, but the more I thought about it the more I realized be didn't need it.

"You think so?" he said.

I smiled. "Hell yes I do! I would not have run butt naked through town with red glitter paint on my ass for just anyone."

Adam smiled and moved himself over top of me again, staring deep into my eyes. We stayed hypnotized by each other for a second, and then his lips softly met mine in a passionate but sincere kiss. One of his hands cupped my face, gently touching my skin.

"I love you Tommy." he said rolling back onto his back.

I pressed myself against him, resting my head on his chest. The muffled drumming of his beautiful heart echoed in my ear in perfect rhythm with mine.

"You know I love you to." I whispered.

Adams index finger traced invisible shapes on the bare skin of my back, helping me to relax. I could stay in his arms forever, and never have to worry about a thing again.

"Best get some sleep baby." Adam said. I could almost hear the smile in his voice. "Hell only knows what kind of mess we will have to clean up in the morning. The press is gonna be all over it."

I shrugged lazily "Nah, I'm not as famous as you, shouldn't be too bad." I pressed myself as close to his body as possible and added. "Good night Grammybert."

Adam chuckled. "Goodnight glitter ass."

* * *

**A/N: There it was! hoped you liked it, im not that great at writing slash so i had some help from my other Coven members...and i didn't want it to be too graphic, i wanted some fluff in there too, so let me know what you thought! **

**Oh! and if you aren't already, check out my multi-chapter adommy story "BROKEN" **

**Thankya Lovlies and than you fANNAtic3 for sparking my muse ;)**

**~Jackie**


End file.
